School Troubles
by FizzyFennec
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you've moved schools. For some reason, you've hot the hots for your classmate Vriska. The only problem is, she seems like a real badass. Somebody you could never compete with.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you've just moved high-schools. It's around about the middle of your first school day. Your classes have all been pretty boring, and although you're a pretty good student, you haven't been paying much attention to your new teachers.

You haven't made a single new friend yet, so it feels pretty awkward going to your classes. But you have some hope that you'll be able to make friends, even though you can act extremely shy. It is only the first day,

You haven't been able to talk to anybody yet, and everybody seems to be catching up with their own friends about holidays, and what not. You'd rather not get in their way. Keeping to yourself, you're rushing through the day.

After your last class, you hurrying shove all of your schoolbooks into your schoolbag, and try to get to your next class. Your bag is way heavier now. Your old school was much smaller in hall size, so lockers were extremely helpful. Here, you can barely find your way to the bathroom.

Trying to pick it up, you struggle out the door.

"Have a good rest of the day, Tavros!"

Your teacher calls out to you.

"Thank you!"

Exiting the classroom, you're glad he didn't tell you off for not listening.

As you walk down the hall to someplace you can get your timetable out of your bag, you see two girls.

They're quite loud, so it's hard to miss them.

Everybody else is trying their hardest to ignore them.

You try to ignore them as well, since you're really focused on getting to class on time. But it seems you just can't help looking.

"Nepeta, take that ridiculous thing off right now! Haven't you had enough of it? You've worn it to school every single day last year. What are your new teachers going to think?"

A rather tall girl is trying to grab a small blue, catlike hat off her friend's head.

You watch the two girls fight.

The shorter girl hisses like a cat.

"You'll never take it off me! I sleep in it!"

While you stand there, watching. You fiddle with your bag zipper and try to get your timetable out.

Next subject, Science.

You stand there for a minute, patiently waiting until their argument is over.

"Hey… uhh. Could I get some help?"

You try not to be awkward, but you can't really control what your voice sounds like. These girls seem really out of it.

They stop fighting right after you say that. The taller one grabs the hat, and holds it under her arm.

She approaches you.

Oh jee… she's a lot scarier up close.

"What would you like help with, sweetie?"

Upon further investigation, you see she's almost a little taller than you. Her clothes are very neat, and they aren't anything you've seen in stores before. Since it matches the school back-pack, and the shoes, you make the assumption she made them herself.

"Yeah… I'm new here. I just wanted to know how to get to the science room."

She smiles, and points down the hall.

"If you keep walking down the corridor, you'll see a bunch of rooms. The first one, on the left, is the science room. The one with the blue door."

"Uhh.. Thanks so much."

You start to head off. But, just as you do, a short girl walks in front of you.

"So… you're a new kid, huh? What's ya name?"

You feel extremely awkward, since she's a lot shorter than you, but seems to be bursting with energy. Her scruffy hair is really annoying you for some reason.

"Uh… yeah. I just moved here… My name's Tavros."

"Hi Tavros!"

She smiles so wide, for some reason you can't help but be happy as well.

"Nepeta! Hurry up, he's trying to get to the science block. He actually has a chance of giving off a good impression, unlike you."

"Sorry Kanaya…"

Nepeta walks off, to her next class. Kanaya goes with her. You see Nepeta go for her hat, which then ends up as the two fighting again.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you've just moved high-schools. It's around about the middle of your first school day. Your classes have all been pretty boring, and although you're a pretty good student, you haven't been paying much attention to your new teachers.

You haven't made a single new friend yet, so it feels pretty awkward going to your classes. But you have some hope that you'll be able to make friends, even though you can act extremely shy. It is only the first day,

You haven't been able to talk to anybody yet, and everybody seems to be catching up with their own friends about holidays, and what not. You'd rather not get in their way. Keeping to yourself, you're rushing through the day.

After your last class, you hurrying shove all of your schoolbooks into your schoolbag, and try to get to your next class. Your bag is way heavier now. Your old school was much smaller in hall size, so lockers were extremely helpful. Here, you can barely find your way to the bathroom.

Trying to pick it up, you struggle out the door.

"Have a good rest of the day, Tavros!"

Your teacher calls out to you.

"Thank you!"

Exiting the classroom, you're glad he didn't tell you off for not listening.

As you walk down the hall to someplace you can get your timetable out of your bag, you see two girls.

They're quite loud, so it's hard to miss them.

Everybody else is trying their hardest to ignore them.

You try to ignore them as well, since you're really focused on getting to class on time. But it seems you just can't help looking.

"Nepeta, take that ridiculous thing off right now! Haven't you had enough of it? You've worn it to school every single day last year. What are your new teachers going to think?"

A rather tall girl is trying to grab a small blue, catlike hat off her friend's head.

You watch the two girls fight.

The shorter girl hisses like a cat.

"You'll never take it off me! I sleep in it!"

While you stand there, watching. You fiddle with your bag zipper and try to get your timetable out.

Next subject, Science.

You stand there for a minute, patiently waiting until their argument is over.

"Hey… uhh. Could I get some help?"

You try not to be awkward, but you can't really control what your voice sounds like. These girls seem really out of it.

They stop fighting right after you say that. The taller one grabs the hat, and holds it under her arm.

She approaches you.

Oh jee… she's a lot scarier up close.

"What would you like help with, sweetie?"

Upon further investigation, you see she's almost a little taller than you. Her clothes are very neat, and they aren't anything you've seen in stores before. Since it matches the school back-pack, and the shoes, you make the assumption she made them herself.

"Yeah… I'm new here. I just wanted to know how to get to the science room."

She smiles, and points down the hall.

"If you keep walking down the corridor, you'll see a bunch of rooms. The first one, on the left, is the science room. The one with the blue door."

"Uhh.. Thanks so much."

You start to head off. But, just as you do, a short girl walks in front of you.

"So… you're a new kid, huh? What's ya name?"

You feel extremely awkward, since she's a lot shorter than you, but seems to be bursting with energy. Her scruffy hair is really annoying you for some reason.

"Uh… yeah. I just moved here… My name's Tavros."

"Hi Tavros!"

She smiles so wide, for some reason you can't help but be happy as well.

"Nepeta! Hurry up, he's trying to get to the science block. He actually has a chance of giving off a good impression, unlike you."

"Sorry Kanaya…"

Nepeta walks off, to her next class. Kanaya goes with her. You see Nepeta go for her hat, which then ends up as the two fighting again.

p


	3. Chapter 3

Following her through the school-grounds, she brings you to a secluded spot under a tree.

"So, uh… are we waiting on more people?"

"Pah. You kidding? I hate everybody here."

"Oh… uh, what a shame."

She gives you a weird look. It's probably because of your voice-stutter. Since you remember her mentioning it earlier.

"Tavros… can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure."

"Don't you just hate everybody here as well? Including all the punk-ass teachers?"

"Well… I can't really say I do… it is, uh… my first day after all."  
"They're all bloody terrible. I can't believe you even moved here. You should get you and your family a refund, and move someplace else."

"Oh uh… it was because my parents lost their job."

She sits back, against the tree. You couldn't tell if she was hinting you to get out of her life. You suppose she isn't, because so far you think you may be her only friend.

"What a shame. I don't really see my parents anymore. Not that I want to."

You're about to question her, when you hear a really familiar voice.

"I found him!"

Before you know it, the short kid from earlier runs up to you.

"Oh… uh hey Nepetra!"

"It's Nepeta."

"My bad…"

Kanaya is with her as well.

Vriska stands up.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Vriska, please. Can't we just say hello to our new friend, without you trying to kill us?"

"Well, no! Get out. I didn't invite any of you here! Plus, he's not even interested in saying hello."

You aren't? Why is she answering for you. You need to object, and fast. But your mind is stopping you.

Why is Vriska pushing everybody away, does she really hate them that much, to the point where she can't be in 3 meters of them.?

"Uh… Guys. I really don't mean any harm…"

"Well, they do."

Vriska stands up, she looks like she's about to take on Kanaya.

"Get out of here, Maryam."

Vriska clenches her fist.

Kanaya does as well.

"Bitch, this school doesn't belong to you. You can't just kick us out for wanting to say hello."

"I'm glad I don't own it, it probably hurts the bloody teachers a lot, having babysitting your ass."

Vriska looks like she's about to punch Kanaya, hard.

Out of fear, you shout, from your spot.

"Please! Don't fight eachother…"

You feel aweful.

Vriska stops, and the two look at you.

Soft tears are now running down your face.

They all probably think you're some weak little kid, whom needs their parents around 24/7.

You really hate violence.

"Please… I don't like all fighting."

Kanaya lowers her fists.

There's silence between the two now.

"Vriska."

She says nothing, just lowers her fists.

You can feel Nepeta crawling up beside you, hugging you. You don't want to look up, since your face feels red with embarrassment, and sadness.

"I don't like the violence either Tavros…"

It's been a horrible first day for you.

"I just… I uh. I'm sorry."

"Tavros… don't apologize. It's Vriska's fault.

She walks off, and Nepeta follows behind her.

"Hey, Tavros."

You look up from your hands, to see her looking guilty.

"I'm…"

You look really confused.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Her sentence was awfully quick. You're lucky you even heard it.

She walks off as well, and you follow her. For once, you're on time.

You check your timetable again, and see that you have English.

"So… uh Vriska. What do you have now?"

"Math, but I'm not going."

"What do you mean, uh. You're not going?"

"I don't feel like going."

"Oh uh… I see."

"You can come as well."

"Come where?"

"The fire escape."

She points to a ladder at the end of the corridor.

She walks off. The atmosphere around you seems off.

What is with this girl?

Why is she so odd, but yet so… explainable?

You go off to English, hoping that it'll somehow help you forget about lunchtime's incident.


	4. Chapter 4

You're bored out of your head in English class, where you're basically learning how to write an essay.

All stuff you learnt back in middle school. You're doodling in your essay book, and the teacher doesn't seem to notice.

The guy next to you whispers.

"Hey, you're pretty good."

"I uh… thanks."

He turns back to the teacher. He seems familiar, because you've definitely seen him around. He's wearing this blue hoodie, with an odd windy pattern on it.

After what seems like ages, the teacher asks you two discuss what you have learnt with the person next to you.

"This class is so boring, don't you think?"

"I uh… yeah. It's pretty boring."

"Hey, are you a new kid? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I uh… I moved."

"That's cool I guess, we should be friends."

You feel kind of happy. Well, at least you have made one male friend.

Not that there's any problem with female friends.

"Here's my phone number."

He rips out a page of his textbook, and scribbles some numbers on it.

The two of you just talk it up for the rest of the class.

After what feels like an hour, school is finally dismissed. You really want to look around for Vriska.

You happen to meet up with her the entrance.

"Vriska!"

"Ugh, there you are. What took you so long?"

"I uh… I'm sorry."

She stays silent for a bit, but then says

"Don't be sorry."

You nod at her.

"What bus do you take home?"

"Oh uh… that one."

"Aw man, that's wicked. I do as well. Maybe we can sit together."

"I uh… yeah. That'd be nice."

You take out your phone.

"I was wonder, uh. Would it be alright if I, uh could get your number?"

She nods.

"Hand me your phone."

She does it rather swiftly. She points the camera toward herself and takes a photo.

"There, so you know it's me."

You smile.  
"Thanks… uh. Vriska."

You wait around the bus stop for a while.

"So… uh. What time does the bus usually come?"

"Oh, it should be here in just a bit. I think, another 6 minutes or so?"

You nod, and look at your shoes.

"Hey, Tavros. You seem, out of it. You all there?"

"Yeah, I uh. I'm fine."

You don't know how to respond to anything right now.

The bus finally comes, and you and Vriska grab yourself a seat down the back.

You carelessly chuck your bag onto the ground.

"Ugh, I hate the girls on this bus, they annoy me so much!"

Vriska states, staring out the window.

You look around. Everybody seems to be quite noisy.

"Yeah I uh, agree."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to get used to it."

"Yeah… well. Uh, at least I've got somebody to talk to!"

"Hey, Tavros. Was it like this, with your old school?"

"Oh I uh, I never took a bus. School was close enough. I could walk."

"Ah, that sounds like it sucks."

The two of you talk it up, until she arrives.

"Ah, this is my stop."

She runs frantically off, and you wave her a goodbye.

You seem close to home. Your assumptions are right.

The stop you get off at is 3 stops away from hers.


End file.
